


Stolen Dance

by theamazingcatwoman



Series: self-indulgent fics w/haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a little bit too obvious, Reader is on the same class as tanaka, Romance, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, i mean literally because it's 5 am, i might have written some stuff while high so don't mind me okay, i suck at writing in english so please bare with me, i'll be following the manga, kinda cannon, reader is bff with mattsun, reader is bff with tanaka too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingcatwoman/pseuds/theamazingcatwoman
Summary: She never though she would fall in love this year.She never though that this club would mean this much to her.Fuck, she really need to thank Tanaka for making her watch that awful game.-Based on Stolen Dance by Milky Chance.





	1. meeting place

**Author's Note:**

> I need more slow burn stories with my dadchi  
> so here it is.
> 
> (YES SORRY I LOVE TO WRITE FANFICTIONS BASED ON SONGS I'M SORRY NOT SORRY)

    They knew each other for almost an year now. Or at least it was how [y/n] felt while looking at Daichi from afar. She was only a first year who, ironically enough, was on the same class as Tanaka and for some reason the destiny decided that she would be his best friend. It was so hard to be his best friend and to pretend that she wasn’t crazy about his captain. But thank god for Ryu being so aloof and so focused on his crush on Kyoko senpai to notice how big was her crush on Sawamura.

    She blamed his glorious thighs, of course. Or maybe his beautiful and warm smile.

    [y/n] remembered the first game she watched. Ryu was so electric about it - _“You have to go, [y/n]-chan! With me on the team, nobody will call us the cropped-wing crows! You’ll see!_ ” - he said, pointing to himself and laughing his usual loud and carefree laugh. Even Nishinoya, his best friend, who usually didn’t knew how to talk to her, asked for her to go. She even skipped class to go, and only when she arrived she realized that it wasn’t a normal game. It was the qualifiers for the national championship. And, almost as if she couldn’t get more nervous, of course they were going to play against the mighty Dateko’s iron curtain.

    The only two persons that she was close with was Noya and Tanaka. She kinda liked volleyboll - not enough to play thou. She even didn’t liked Karasuno that much, she just wasn’t proud about studying there. And that’s why she never thought that she would cry as much as she did while watching that big-ass number 3 guy get blocked spyke after spyke.

    It was her first game. And she was on the bleachers, watching and suffering almost like she was on the court with them.

    And then she heard him. The captain, number 1, trying to calm down his team. Trying to make them look up and get back on track and win the set. He believed so much on his words - ‘Don’t mind! We can do it!” or “It’s okay! Next one we can recover!” - that even she believed too. She believed so much that she even started to scream with him. She was the only one cheering for Karasuno, and for a small fracture of time, while they were on the break, the captain looked at her and smiled, thanking her.

   She remembered the shivers that she felt with him looking at her.

   He was a true captain. She felt like she was her captain, too.

    But, unfortunately, it didn’t work. They lost and she cried once more.

    As soon as the game ended, she run and tried to find them, only to see the team looking down, sad. She almost cried again, but she hold it up.

“Hey, Ryu.” She said, her voice low because if she said it too loudly she would cry again. “Nice game.”

“Not nice enough.” He simply answered.

“Oi! Don’t say that to her!” The captain tapped his head. “Sorry. We are sad but we appreciate what you said. And I heard you cheering, so thanks for that, too.” He smiled, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“You’re welcome.” She tried to smile too, but of course she couldn't. She even felt some tears fall from her eyes. “I know that you guys lost but… I think you guys were amazing. I didn’t knew that Ryu had that much strength. I’m sorry it wasn’t enough.”

“Me too.” The captain said. “But we have next year. And we’ll win this time.” He smiled, hopeful, and this time it was a genuine smile. “I hope I see you cheering for us again.”

“Maybe I’ll.” She smiled, too. “I’m [y/n], by the way.”

“I’m Sawamura Daichi.” He extended his hand to her. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, senpai.”


	2. invitation

    She took a deep breath before taking another step. It was the first day at school and she was already nervous about it. It was her first day as a second year and she couldn’t wait to meet her kouhais and to be an awesome senpai, just like Michimiya were to her last year.

    And of course she was nervous about meeting those third year guys from the volleyball club.

    She went directly to her class and she choose her seat, the one next to the window. She arrived early - she was really anxious about it -, so she could watch from there the people warming up for their clubs. She couldn’t wait to see Tanaka and Noya again, and of course she was already thinking about going to their training to watch it.

    Like it wasn’t for another reason.

    She was listening to music and thinking about life, the universe and everything when she heard Noya’s voice. She got up in a jump, smiling to him and smiling even more when she noticed how flustered he was because of her smile.

“Hey, Noya!”

“Hey” He simply said, sitting in the chair next to hers.

“Come on, dude. We know each other for months now, stop being shy around me!” She turned to him, smiling. She wasn’t that much bothered about his shyness but it was kinda funny to make him uncomfortable.

“It’s not like I can control it” He grunted.

“Fine, fine, keep blushing like a little boy then~” She pouted, half smiling.

“I’m not a little boy!”

“Well, I’m taller than you so yes, you are!” She laughed. “I’m kidding. Where is Tanaka?”

“He’s at the club.”

“And why aren’t you there?”

“You know why.” He rolled his eyes, and his hand close in a firm grip.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot.”

“Ha! It’s okay.” He soon smiled again. “Soon enough I’ll be there again!”

“And it’s not like you aren’t training, right?” She said, taking a good look on his arms. It was full of bruises and scratches.

“How do you know that?”

“I know my líbero.” She winked, making the boy blush again.

“Your… Your Líbero?” He gasped.

“I’m kidding. I can see it from these bruises in your arms.” She said.

“Ah. Yes! I’m focusing on following the block, so that…”

“I know. To help Azumane-san, right?”

“Right.” He said, frowning a little bit.

“Did you talked to him? After…”

“After my suspension? No.”

“You should.”

“I know, I know!” He said. “I don’t need you telling me this stuff!”

“Ok, ok…” She rolled her eyes, amused with the boy. It was always like that, he always got shy around her.. But only for some minutes. Soon enough he forgot about her being a pretty girl and he starts to talk normally to her again. “Just don’t forget to tell me when you are going to the club, I want to go with you.”

“Why? You can go without me.”

“I know I can, I just…” She felt her cheeks getting red. “I’m too shy for that.”

“You’re shy??? And you were teasing me about that just a second ago!”

“Of course I am! It’s full of senpais and people from our year that I don’t know that well and…”

“And…”

“And I’m a shy little girl too, okay? Now shut it, I want to read a little more before the teacher arrives, dork!”

“Hahaha you know that I won’t let you forget that you said that, right?”

“I know, Noya. I _fucking_ know.” She rolled her eyes, again.

    And it wasn’t like she didn’t wanted for him to do that.

 

    The class went as slow as she suspected it was. Tanaka arrived only seconds before the teacher, so she didn’t had time to talk about the club with him, and she spend all first periods feeling curious about who might be the new club members. She was also curious about Sawamura, but she wouldn’t ask about it. The last thing she needed was Tanaka and Noya - because of course Tanaka would tell the líbero about that - to know about her crush that doesn’t seem to go anywhere. So she waited, as patiently as she could, until their recess.

“So…” She was eating her bentō, trying to sound casual. Thank God Noya went to have lunch with other people because that would be even more awkward. “How was the morning practice?”

“Ohhh [y/n]-chan, it was hilarious.” Tanaka was seated on his table. “There are two new guys and they already got into a fight! Daichi banned them from the club until saturday.”

“What?!”

“Yep! I’m not allowed to say but who cares…” He looked both sides, afraid of someone appearing. “One of the new guys hitted the principal with the ball, and then his wig flew over to Daichi’s head!”

“ _What??????”_

    And then Tanaka started to tell everything, from the first game that they saw Kageyama and Hinata until they appearing on the gym proposing the game for them to play again.

“And they have to win the 3x3 against the other two new guys.” He took a bite of his lunch. “The game will be on saturday and I’m on Kageyama and Hinata’s team.”

“Oh my god.” She laughed. “Are they good?”

“The little one, Hinata, can jump! And Kageyama is one of the bests setters that I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh so you don’t have to be worried about them, right?”

“I don’t because I’m on the team.” He pointed to himself, proud, and she rolled her eyes. “But if we lose, Kageyama will never be the setter until the senpais leave the club.”

“That’s harsh.”

“Yep. That’s why I never get Daichi-san angry. He is an awesome person, but when he’s mad…” [y/n] could see the shivers that went through Tanaka’s arm.

“Ohohoh are you afraid of him, Tanaka?”

“Of course not! I’m not afraid of anything!”

“Right.” She smiled. “And how is he?”

    Tanaka was too focused on his meal. “Who?”

“Sawamura-san.”

“What about him?”

    She sighed. “How is Sawamura-san?”

“Oh I forgot that you met him on our last game! He’s fine, I guess.”

“Nice.” She really, really tried to hold her smile. Thank god for Tanaka being slow.

“Ahhh I’m already too lazy to wake up early tomorow!”

“What?”

“I’ll help the new guys with the game, I need to be here at 5 a.m.”

“Fuck that’s early. Good luck, bald-senpai!”

“I’m not bald!” He frowned.

“Ok…”

“Do you want to come and watch?”

“5 a.m? Nope, thanks.”

“Come on! I need you there with me!”

"You what? Are you trying to say that you'll need help?”

"Maybe?" He said. “Come on, [y/n]-chan! It will be fun! You’ll see the new guys and of course, me!”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

“Nope!”


	3. early practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to their practice to see for the first time your two kouhais! and you meet your cute senpai~

    She was up and running at 4 o’clock. Already in her workout clothes - witch was a white karasuno t-shirt and some leggins -, she was eating her breakfast and feeling anxious and happy about this practice. She didn’t knew why she was going wearing this clothes, but it was better to be safe than sorry, right? Tanaka was known for his spontaneity and the fact was that she wanted to help the team, in any way possible. And that was an awesome opportunity to learn more about volleyball.

As soon as she finished her breakfast, she went to her school. She felt like running but she knew that she was too much out of shape to do that, so in twenty minutes she arrived on the gyn, and as soon as she saw the doors she also saw two boys, one with a dark raven hair and a short one, with his hair as orange as the sunset. They both were gasping for air, and it looked like they had just arrived, too. She took another step to the door and they both looked up to her.

“Are you guys waiting for Tanaka?” She asked.

“A… Yes!” The orange-haired boy got up in a second. He was so flustered, it made her remember of Nishinoya when they first met.

“He didn’t arrived? I’ll kill that bald boy…”

“Oi! What are you talking about? I’m here!” He yawned, rubbing his eyes. “And I’m on time!”

“When you invite someone to something, knowing that this person only know you, you should arrive before that person, idiot!” She finger-flicked his forehead.

“Ouch! Don’t be mean, [y/n]-chan!”

“Humpf!”

“Good morning, dickheads.” He passed through [y/n] and went to open the door. “This is [y/n], she’s a classmate of mine and I invited her to watch us training.”

“Hi, boys. Nice to meet ya!” She waved and laughed when the shorter boy got even more flustered.

“This are my kouhais! Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio!”

“Nice to meet you, senpai!” They both said, together.

“Oh, that was cute! I’ve never been called a senpai, that’s so cute!” She smiled. 

“Ok, let’s start!” Tanaka said.

“Is [y/n] going to train with us?” Kageyama asked, looking at the clothes that she was wearing.

“Not really, but I thought it was better to come prepared.” She smiled. “Now go, you three. Go warm up!”

All four of them spent some time warming up, until Tanaka said that it was enough and that they could start. [y/n] got seated next to a wall while Kageyama and Hinata started to practice Hinata’s reception, and since Tanaka had nothing else to do, he got seated next to [y/n].

“So, what do you think?”

“About them?” Tanaka shook his head. “Well, I’m a poser in volley, right? So I might not know what I’m talking about, but it seems that Hinata is really trying and Kageyama is… pissed? Because Hinata’s not that good?”

“Yep. I thought so too” Tanaka hummed. “Daichi-san said that with Kageyama’s set and Hinata’s speed, our team will be really better!”

“HINATA BOKE! YOUR FEET AREN’T MOVING! WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR REFLEXES FROM YESTERDAY??”

“Come on, Kageyamaaa! I want to jump! I’m tired of just doing this passes! I want to spike!”

“Jesus, they are loud” [y/n] said, trying to hold her laugh.

“Oi! Come here!” Tanaka got up, and [y/n] even smiled a little bit when she saw how serious he was. “Daichi-san is usually a really nice guy,” She heard him say, and had to fight the urge to smile. Of course Sawamura-san was a nice guy. She remembered how nice he was with her. “But he gets scary when he’s mad. So please, let it be just us four who knows about this practice thing okay?”

[y/n] was lost in thought thinking about what Tanaka said that neither she nor the guys heard someone opening the gym door. So when Suga started to talk, she almost jumped scared.

“Há! I knew you guys would be training early! And look, with someone watching even!” He said and of course she got shy and her cheeks got all flustered.

“Suga-san! How did you know?” Tanaka asked, nervous, and only then [y/n] realised that this practice was actually a secret practice.

“Fuck, Tanaka! I’m not really supposed to be here, am I? Jesus!” She got up, mad, but than she heard Suga’s laugh.

“Don’t worry, actually no one was supposed to be here but I won’t tell Daichi!” He got close to her, and after looking right into her face he smiled again. “I remember you! You were the nice girl cheering for us last game, right?”

“A-- Yes? Yes! Hi, Sugawara-senpai! I’m [y/n]!” She bowed, nervous. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“Hi, [y/n]. So, Tanaka invited you to come?”

“Yep, he-he and Noya are always talking about the club so when Tanaka asked me to come I thought it was a good idea, but it seems like I was wrong”.

“Why?”

“Well, I know nothing about volley and I don’t even know how to help Kageyama and Hinata, so I’m a little bit useless here.”

“No, no, come here, I’ll teach you.”

She got even more shy now. “No.. You don’t…”

“Don’t worry!”

“Actually, Sugawara-senpai, can you train with Hinata, too? I want to train my sets with Tanaka and Hinata need to improve his reception.”

“I DO NOT!”

“YES YOU DO, SHUT UP!”

 

* * *

      


    It was almost 7 a.m. and they finally had finished cleaning the gym. All traces that they were there were gone, and [y/n] was proud to say that she actually learned one thing or two about how to play volley. She said goodbye to Sugawara and her two kouhais - who answered with a happy ‘bye, [y/n]-senpai!’ that made her heart melt - and went to the bathroom, to take a quick shower before the class. It was only 10 a.m when she saw Tanaka’s again, who were looking so tired that she felt sorry for him and promised him that she wouldn't allow anybody to wake him up. She felt so good being there at their practice that she decided that she would went to the next early-morning practice. But, thanks to her homework, she woke up late and got late to school. 

As soon as she got into the gym, she saw how Tanaka and Sugawara were looking to the two first-years almost without blinking. She could hear Hinata’s footsteps, going back and forth and side to side to receive the ball. It wasn’t perfect, of course, but it was so much better than yesterday that she couldn’t help the shock. She was proud, and so happy for them.

“How long are they playing?” She asked, while pulling up her hair into a ponytail.

“Almost twenty minutes!” Suga answered in shock. 

“Ok, that’s…” Kageyama started to say, but the only thing they could hear was Hinata’s scream.

“THE BALL HASN’T FALL YET!”

And, because of his scream, Kageyama spiked the ball with too much strength, making the ball go too far from Hinata.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT, KAGEYAMA?” She screamed, mad, afraid that Hinata wouldn’t catch the ball. 

But it wasn’t like he was going to let the ball fall. Hinata got up and ran and when the ball looked like it was almost falling, he did it, he hitted the ball with his hand and [y/n] got so excited that she even yelp. The ball went to Kageyama’s almost perfectly, and when he set the ball, she knew that Hinata wasn’t going to catch.

How wrong was she. He ran and he jumped and then she saw how really high Hinata could jump. She saw his face light up with a pleased smile and she felt so, so proud of her kouhais. Of her team.

“YAY!” She screamed, happy, jumping, almost hugging Tanaka but she got ahold of herself.

“We’ll win tomorrow.” Kageyama said to Hinata, and she got a little bit sad. She wanted to see the game.

“You are coming tomorrow, right?” Sugawara asked almost at the same time she got sad.

“What? I don’t know, I wasn’t invited.”

“Stupid Tanaka!” Sugawara hitted Tanaka’s head, making her laugh. “Why didn’t you invited her?”

“I forgot!”

“Well, I am inviting you, [y/n], so don’t mind him.” Suga smiled to her. “I see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, I guess so.” She smiled.

She would watch her boys, and she would see Daichi.

It was looking like a good saturday for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm addicted to kudos, so please, leave one for me!  
> And thanks for reading it!


	4. 3x3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 3x3 and you, again, get to watch your favorite captain play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure about this one but I think it ended up okay.
> 
> let me know if i'm crazy(ier) and i'm wrong!
> 
> OH AND THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS! You guys are A W E S O M E!

    She thought that she was nervous on her first day at school, but it was nothing like how she was feeling today. She felt so stupid. [y/n] already knew some of the guys there, so why was she like that?

    Like she didn’t knew.

    She was standing outside the gym, taking some deep breaths to see if she would calm a little bit when she heard Tanaka’s loud voice screaming her name.

“[y/n]! What are you doing there alone? Come, come!” He asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the gym.

    And of course everybody stopped what they were doing because of that.

“Since when Tanaka can talk to cute girls?” She heard someone ask, feeling her cheeks get flustered.

“She’s my friend, Ennoshita!” Tanaka grumbled. “Guys, this is [y/n], she’s a classmate of mine!”

“Hi! Nice to meet you!” She bowed, smiling when she heard all guys - and a girl - answer her.

“I remember you!” Daichi said, walking to her and she took one deep breath, trying to contain all the fireworks exploding inside her body. “You watched us, didn’t you?”

“Yep, hi Sawamura-senpai.” She smiled and he smiled back and she felt her heart ache. How could someone be so beautiful - and so _fucking hot -_ like him? “Tanaka told me about this practice game and he and Sugawara-san invited me to watch. I hope i’m not disturbing you guys”.

“No, no!” Sugawara came next to her, putting an arm on her shoulder and smiling like the pretty angel he was. “You are not disturbing at all. And you don’t need to ask him if it’s okay to come, [y/n]. I’m the vice-captain and I said that it was okay!”

“Oh, okay then.” She smiled.

“If you’re feeling weird about being with too many boys, you can always seat next to Shimizu. She’s our manager.” Daichi said, and she felt happy to see him worrying about her.

“Thanks, but I’m in the same class as Tanaka and Noya, so I kinda got used to being next to loud boys.” She winked. “I know I don’t know much about volleyball, but if you guys need some help with, I don’t know, water and stuff, I’ll be glad to help!”

“Thanks, [y/n]-chan.” The captain smiled again and she had to force herself to stop looking at him. He went back to the middle of the court and Suga went with him, and she finally was alone to watch everybody on the gym.

“Look! Over there! There’s a pretty girl! Hey, Kageyama! Do you think she’s our manager?”

    [y/n] heard Hinata and she realized that he hadn’t seen her yet.

“Hey, Hinata, Kageyama!” She said, walking to her kouhais - she loved to remember this! It was so cute -, waving and smiling.

“[y/n]-senpai! Hi! Wish us luck!” He asked, jumping and making [y/n] laugh.

“Oi! We don’t need luck!” Kageyama answered him, and after that he nodded to her, with one of his creepy smiles.

“Stop smiling like that! It’s weird!” Hinata shouted, making the captain look to the three of them with a worried expression. [y/n] just shook her head, half-smiling while biting her lip, and went to the wall to seat on the floor and watch the game.

“All right, guys! Let’s start!” Daichi said, calling the three boys plus the other two that she didn’t recognized. “I’ll join Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to even up the numbers”

    Oh, she hoped that nobody was looking at her, because she didn’t hold back the smile when she heard him talk. She was plain happy and content to just be there with him, but now she would also watch him play? It was magnificent.

    Little did she knew that a certain blonde was looking to her.

“What?! Captain, you’re gonna play????!!” Hinata screamed, worried.

“Ha ha, relax! Tanaka is way better than me on offence! But I won’t go easy on you, okay?”

    _You could not go easy on me, captain._ She thought and soon she looked down, ashamed of herself thinking stuff like that. _Jesus, woman. Stop thinking filth with the boy. You don’t even know him._

_But you could. Imagine him kissing your cheek and then going down to your neck and..._

_Shut it! This crush is enough as it is. Stop making worse!_

    She was too busy fighting with herself to notice someone sitting next to her.

“You’re [l/n] [y/n], right?” She almost jumped, scared. “Sorry!”

“Oh, hi! Yes, but pleaaase call me [y/n] like the others. I don’t like my surname that much.” She smiled.

“Uh, well, Okay. I’m Ennoshita Chikara, i’m on the second year too”

“Noya talked about you, hi! Nice to meet ya.”

“Have you… Have you talked with him about the club?” Ennoshita asked, looking down. “We kinda miss him here.”

“I have. But don’t worry, soon enough he and Azumane-san will be back. At least I think so. Noya likes volleyball too much to give up like that.”

    Ennoshita chucked. “You sound like you really know him.”

“Oh!” She felt her cheeks getting red again. “Well, I do. Like I said to him, I know my Líbero.”

    Ennoshita was opening his mouth to say something when the loud noise of the ball crashing in the floor made both of them look to the court. Tanaka had just spiked and was taking his t-shirt off, and of course [y/n] laughed loud with the scene.

“It WAS ONLY A POINT!” She heard someone scream.

“PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!” Ennoshita screamed too.

“Nice, bald-senpai!” [y/n] cheered, and she smiled with all the boys. Of course they were making fun of Tanaka, but she didn’t care. She was feeling good about being there. It almost felt like she was on the right spot.

   

    Daichi was really, really trying to pay attention to the game and not to the girl seated by the door. He just couldn’t understand why Suga didn’t warned him about her, and fuck it was Suga who listened to him talking about her after that game. Suga was a prick sometimes.

    He was standing on his position, waiting for the ball to come when Tsukishima blocked Hinata’s spike for the third time. He was proud to see both him and Hinata and Kageyama playing, and that made his chest fill up with hope. He knew that this time they would go to the Nationals, and it was only his first time watching his kouhais playing.

    Yamaguchi missed his service and it was Kageyama’s time to serve. Daichi knew that the boy was strong, and when he threw the ball up he knew that it was going to be a hard one.

    But he did catch it, perfectly, and sent it to Tsukishima who set the ball to Yamaguchi. He was proud of himself, too. It was a nice catch.

    And that was what he heard [y/n] saying, happy and applauding.

    Fuck, he was the captain. He shouldn't be blushing about that.

    But he was.

 

“Nice catch, Sawamura-san!” She screamed, entranced by the game. She thought that it was so cute how she got shy and rubbed his head, pretending that he was okay.

    They were staring each other so much that neither of them noticed the comotion happening in the court.

    Tsukishima was, again, picking on Kageyama and calling him ‘King of the Court’. Hinata was trying to defend him but it didn’t matter. It was visible how frustrated Kageyama got when he heard the blond guy calling him like that. He told everybody about his game on middle school, and [y/n] felt a little bit like and outsider, like she wasn’t supposed to hear about that. But she felt other thing even stronger than that. She felt a weird need to go and defend his kouhai from the blond sassy boy. It was weird enough to make her frown. It only got better when she saw Tanaka trying to stand up to him, but soon Sawamura stopped him.

“But that was on middle school, right?” Hinata asked. “If there’s someone there to set the ball for me, I’ll go after it every time - so that doesn’t matter anymore! Right now, the bigger problem is how to get one pass you!” He said, pointing his hand to Tsukishima and making everyone laugh.

    It was Sawamura’s team serving the ball. Tanaka easily receive it, and [y/n] didn’t even had time to feel proud of her friend because of Hinata’s jump. She- She just blinked and there he was, up in the air, asking no- Demanding the ball to Kageyama. It was so fast.

“I’m here!!!” He screamed and Bam! Hinata missed the ball, but even with that it was a point for Hinata’s team.

 

* * *

  

    She was seated on a bench outside the gym, near some tree and the volleyball’s club. With her earphones on, she was listening to some music but not really paying attention to it, her head was in the awesome morning that she just had. The game was finally over and she just couldn’t stop thinking about that fast attack that Kageyama and Hinata did. It was so unbelievable. So fucking… fast that not even Daichi received the ball.  She was so, so proud with them. It was awesome to watch both boys playing. It was awesome to see all her kouhais - she later realized that both the blonde and the cute one were also first years - getting their jackets with the ‘karasuno high school volleyball club’ written on their backs.

    She also felt a little envious about it. Not that anybody would know.

    And now there she was, waiting for all of them to get clean and to go together get some meat buns while worrying about their first practice game against Aobajohsa High. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even noticed when the first boy ready got out of the clubroom and seated next to her.

“Did you liked the game?” Sawamura asked, making her jump. “Oh, sorry!” He rubbed his head, feeling nervous again. _You are her senpai, Daichi. For fuck’s sake, be a normal guy!_ He thought.

“Nah, it was too lost in my head.” She waved, smiling. She hoped that she wasn’t too much red but her face was like it was on fire. “And yes! I did! I mean, damn, that attack was fast as hell!” She sounded excited, making Daichi smile with the sight.

“It really was.” He said, looking to the sky. “I…  I don’t know why, but I feel that with this team, we really got a chance to go to the nationals.”

“Well, I know you guys will.” She said, serious, and Daichi felt proud of his team for earning her belief like that. “You guys will be unstoppable as soon as Azumane-san and Noya come back.”

“Er, you know about that?”

“Yep. Noya told me.” She shrugged, but soon she was blushing. “We know the essence of the team by seeing their captain, that’s why I know you guys will be okay.” She said, anyway.

“That… That is really nice to hear, [y/n].” Daichi said, trying to hold everything he felt because of hearing that.

    It wasn’t like he had a low self-esteem, but sometimes he felt like he wasn’t the best captain in the world. And it wasn’t like him to feel insecure about stuff like that, but even the captain of the best team in the world would feel a little lost sometimes. When he heard [y/n] say that, with such an honest air, he felt invincible and all those bad thoughts just disappeared.

 _This girl is something else._ He thought.

“You should come with us to the practice game against Seijoh.” He invited, while watching the team get out of the clubroom. “I think everybody would like that.”

“I’d love to”. She smiled, looking at her feet.

“What are you guys talking about?” Tanaka asked as soon as he got close to them.

“I just invited [y/n] to watch us win against Seijoh.” Daichi said, smiling.

“That’s awesome!” Tanaka jumped, excited. “You will cheer for us! Yeah!!!”

“Of course I will.” She rolled her eyes, but laughed with Tanaka. “Just tell me when and where I need to be.”

    _It was a funny choice of words,_ Ennoshita thought, arching his eyebrows.

    That gave him an idea.


	5. Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are so excited to go the practice game to watch them play, but not only for that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a whore for comments and kudos,  
> so give them to me!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i reaaaally loved to write about my seijoh boys!  
> kisses and hugs and hope you guys are okay, too! <3

  
    As soon as she got home, the first thing she did was text her old friend from Aoba Johsai.

    She felt a little stupid to not remember or comment about him when she heard about the game, but well, she was a little too much distracted with Daichi inviting her, so she didn’t mind it.

_hey, mattsun!_   
_r u still on Seijoh’s?_

_hey_   
_yes, I am_   
_did you already forgot_   
_about me?_

_shut it!_   
_how could i forget ya?_

_idk, it’s been weeks_   
_since we talked_

_sorry, i’ve got a lot on_   
_my mind._   
_butttt guess who’s  going_   
_to watch your practice_   
_game against karasuno?_

_you are?_   
_fuck, that’s awesome_   
_I’ll introduce you to_   
_the guys_

_well i miss you too._   
_please don’t make a_   
_fool of yourself in_   
_front my friends okay?_

_well now i kinda want to_

_you suck!_

_i love you too_   
_see u on tuesday then_

_byeee!_

She always felt happy while talking to Matsukawa. They went to the same middle school, and he used to tutor her until he graduated and went to Aoba’s. They used to hang in both their houses, so her mom were crazy about Mattsun and his mom were in love with her, and they were so close to a point where even her mom became best friends with his. So even with the distance they kept talking- but not as much as she wanted to - and she didn’t even had a choice about it, since their moms always kept remembering them. [y/n] always were a bubble head with stuff like that, and the reason why they were still friends was because Mattsun understood that.

    But still, she missed him.

    She made a mental note to meet up with him later on the month and went to take a nap. It was a long day.

    A long awesome day, actually.

* * *

“Thank god the class is over! I was starting to go crazy sitting there!” She screamed, as soon as she left the class. She was with her running shorts on one hand while  walking with her other on Tanaka’s shoulders.

“Me too! I want to go and play and win against those Seijoh boys!” Tanaka screamed, hyper.

“I know you do but now you are going to wait me change, right?” She stopped, making the boy stop too right in front of the girl’s bathroom.

“Hurry then!”

 

   It didn’t took long for all of them be in the bus, and soon enough [y/n] was seated alone on the aisle, next to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and in front of Tanaka and Hinata. She was with only one earphone, so she was hearing Hinata and Tanaka talking. It was actually cute to see, she knew the boy long enough to notice how he was talking to his kouhai to make him feel less nervous. She smiled with the sight, but she cut it short when she noticed the blond boy staring at her.

“Hey, it’s Tsukishima, right?”

“Yes, why do you want to know?” He soon answered, with a cold tone of voice but still respecting his senpai. She frowned.

“I just wanted to know, that’s all.” She half-smiled, turning back when she felt someone tap her shoulder. “Yes?”

“Do you want some pocky?” Tanaka offered, with his cheeks going a little bit red.

“Of course I do, but you don’t need to be shy because I won’t play the pocky game with you, bald-senpai.” She answered, winking, while grabbing the pocky from his hand. It was nice to hear everybody laughing with her, and even nicer to see how Tanaka got flustered.

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes, turning to the orange-haired boy. “Hey, Hinata! Do you want some pocky? Here… Whoa! What’s with that face?”

    [y/n] turned to the boy too and shit, Tanaka was right. He looked like shit and her heart clenched. The boy really was nervous about that game - fuck, even she was. But she took a deep breath and smiled.

“He’s right, Hinata. You look bad.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night…” He said, and [y/n] got even worried when his face started to go white. “Uh, Excuse me, can I…” He bowed in Tanaka’s direction and [y/n] closed her eyes at the same time he opened up his mouth.

    The sound the boy made was explicit enough for her to know what happened. She got up in a jump, changing seats and choosing the first one on her aisle. She felt bad for the both of them, but sorry she wouldn’t be near Tanaka until he cleaned himself.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD! [y/n]! CLOSE YOUR EYES BECAUSE I REFUSE TO BE WEARING THIS UNTIL SEIJOH! THIS HERE OH MY GOD IT SMELLS SO BAD!”

[y/n] laugh was so loud that it took Daichi off his transe. He was really worried about Hinata, he knew that the younger was really worried about the game and even with he trying to make the boy relax, it didn’t had any effect on him. He even decided to be a little far away from the boy to see if he could loosen it up but no, not only did not help but now Hinata had just threw it up because of his nerves.

Then he heard her laugh, and like instinct he turned his head to her. He didn’t even saw when he changed seats, but now she was next to him, with only the aisle between them. She was with her eyes closed and her hands on her ears, and she was still smiling and laughing a little bit. She looked perfect, it even made him smile a little bit.

She took her hands of her ears. “Can I open my eyes now?” She screamed, still laughing.

“Yes!”

Daichi was still looking at her when she opened her eyes. Almost instantly, she felt her cheeks go red at the same time he turned. _‘Ok, it happened already too much for one ride’_ , she thought while putting her other earphone in her ear.

 

    She was leaning on the side of the bus texting Mattsun while hearing Hinata’s apologies to Tanaka. She typed that she had arrived and she hit send, while taking a deep breath. Tanaka had just closed the third and last bag of plastic with his pants inside and he was already making Hinata nervous when she and Suga shut him up. [y/n] rolled her eyes, Tanaka was so slow sometimes that even when Suga was asking for him to hold Kageyama he did nothing.

“Stupid! Don’t make this worse to him!” She hitted his head, while walking to the gym. “He’s already bad enough as he is!”

“I’m sorry! But I didn’t…”

_“He totally looked like a thug! He was bald and had this really mean glare.”_

Both [y/n] and Tanaka stopped talking. Someone was talking shit about Tanaka and of course he had to heard that. [y/n] even rolled her eyes, knowing where that would probably end, but as soon as she heard them saying that he betted that Tanaka was as dumb as a box of rocks, even her got angry. They kept walking until she spotted two boys wearing Aoba’s uniform, and she only realized that everybody was following them when she saw both Tsukishima and Kageyama walk in front of her. She couldn’t see their faces, but judging by the two Aoba boys, she knew that they were staring them.

“Y’know… Underestimate us that much and we’ll pick you clean.” She heard Tanaka say and she was opening up her mouth to agree with him when Tsukishima beated her on it.

“Now, Tanaka-san, you shouldn't say mean things like that.” He started, and his voice was so pure that [y/n] frowned. “See? Those _elite gentleman_ are all _frightened_ now. The poor things.” And there it was, the venomous tone of voice of the blonde one. [y/n] smiled, enjoying.

“W-we aren’t scared!” The dark-haired one answered, and she finally took some steps and ended in front of the two.

“Don’t worry, you will be.” She smiled, enjoying that by far too much. The two kept staring at her and she kept smiling mischievously until she heard Daichi on her back.

“YOU TW… YOU THREE?” He screamed when he saw them. “I take my eyes of you for one second…!”

    [y/n] laughed and started to push Tanaka’s in the other direction to the gym. She could still hear Daichi apologising and soon he was beside her.

“Come on, [y/n]. You were provoking those guys with them?” He looked at her, mildly annoyed.

“Of course I was.” She said straightforwardly and he wasn’t expecting it. “I won’t accept people talking shit about my school and my team.” She finished saying and closed her mouth after slipping it up the last part. Who was she to say ‘my team’? She felt too much self conscious to look at him, so she decided that it would be better to keep looking to Tanaka’s head.

“Did you said ‘my team’?” He asked and she pinched his shoulder. “OUCH!”

“Sorry, baldie!” She said while pushing him further.

“I saw that smile.” Daichi heard Suga say behind him.

“Shut up, Suga.”

    And a blonde one was hearing and watching it too.

 

   She was on the bleachers, alone. Soon after they entered the gym, [y/n] had to separate herself from her boys to go find a good place to watch the game, since she wasn’t allowed to be on the bench with Kyoko and her Sensei. It didn’t took long for her to find a good place, and where she was standing she could perfectly see her boys and Matsun. She was looking for him when she noticed her team getting into the court, and she was about to scream them when she heard someone close to her calling her name. She looked down to the court and there Mattsun was, smiling and looking just like she remembered: Bored.

 _‘Fuck me I forgot to tell the boys about that’_ , she thought while smiling to her old friend. She really hated to be that aloof sometimes, but there was nothing she could do.

“Mattsun! I texted you when I got here, why didn’t you texted me back?”

“I was warming it up, sorry.” He smiled and two boys appeared on each side of him.

“Is she [y/n]?” The one with the light-brown hair asked, while looking at her.

“Yes.” Mattsun said. “She’s [y/n]. Babe, this is Makki and Iwaizumi.”

“Nice to meet you two, senpais!”

“[y/n], did you forget that you’re not my kouhai anymore?”

“Shut it, you are always the one who keeps calling yourself my senpai. I’m just being respectful, jerk!” She rolled her eyes, but deep inside she was amused with this. It was fun and she missed it.

“I like her.” The one with the dark hair - she now knew that he was Iwaizumi - said while smiling. He waved and went back to warm up and scream with some boys.

“Don’t mind him, he don’t know how to talk with pretty girls.” She heard someone from behind and in reflex she turned to where the voice came.

    It was a cute guy with a fluffy hair. He was smiling and had his tongue out, like he was waiting for her to turn and see him like that, and [y/n] got shy.

“Are you talking about Iwa or yourself, Oikawa?” She heard the other one - Makki - say, and she laughed.

“Makki, don’t be mean!” He said, while coming close to her and stopping right beside her. “And I was talking about Iwa, of course!”

 

    _‘Babe?’_ Daichi thought while watching the scene in front of him. How did [y/n] knew those Seijoh guys? And why was one of them calling her babe? He got angry, and he didn’t even knew why he was angry with that. So he pretended that it was nothing and told the team to go change for the came. He was seated on the floor, stretching his legs and pretending that he wasn’t listening the conversation between them.

“Of course.” The one who called her babe said, sarcastically, and [y/n] laughed.

“Sorry, who are you?” She asked.

“I’m Oikawa, didn’t Mattsun told you anything about me?”

“Oh, not really.”

“Of course I didn’t. I have better stuff to talk about with her.”

“Mattsun!”

“What? I’m saying the truth.”

“You are such a meanie!”

    [y/n] laughed again and Daichi looked it up to her. It looked like she was enjoying the little banter between the boys, and he didn’t like it. He closed her eyes and decided to let it go. There wasn’t any reason for him to be this affected about that, and he was the captain so he needed to be in the right place in his head to be the captain his team deserved. So he took a deep breath and started to focus more on warming up then her.

    He failed, of course, but nobody needed to know that.


	6. practice game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you hoped that it would be a fine, cool and calm game.  
> you were wrong, and you should know that by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> I'm so so so SOOO sorry i took so long to update! I was travelling and I didn't had time to write but now here i am with another cap with my seijoh boys and that oikawa prick that I love so so much <3  
> (i mean i hate him on season 1 but i love him i just feel in a constant 'i want to punch you in the face with my mouth' feeling about him, but anyways)  
> heere's the cap!  
> hope you enjoy and keep leaving kudos and comments because I love it!  
> bye bye <3

    She thought that maybe she might be used to watching Karasuno play. I mean, after the 3x3, after that game - the really bad one - and well, after her little crazy mind picturing stuff too, maybe she would be able to be okay with a game. A practice one, at least.

    But no, no no.

    She already feeling her hand start to get cold and sweat when she saw how Shimizu-senpai blew up Hinata’s fuses. And of course that pretty (but lousy) boy from Seijoh had to be on her side, smiling loud enough for her to hear. And then, Mattsun was with the ball in his hands, waiting for the judge start the game. She felt happy enough to see the ball go straight to Daichi’s arms. Because yep, those thighs were still good looking from above, but it was always good to see the base of the team working fine.

    She wasn’t expecting Hinata in the middle of that. 

“Oh, no.” She whispered loud enough for Oikawa to hear.

“What, [y/n]-chan? Is that little guy a cousin of yours or something?” He asked, waiting for her reaction.

“What?” She turned, arching an eyebrow just to hear the sound of the whistle. 

“First point is to us!” He cheered, with a sutil whiny voice. She turned back just to see Tanaka frowning. 

“If you are going to be cheering everytime you guys make a point please leave, Oikawa-san.”

“But you are such fun to be around, [y/n]-chan!” He said, cheering and getting closer to her. [y/n] ignored him, paying attention to the game and every time Hinata messed something up she felt her heart clench on her chest. It was awful to see and she was getting worried.

“That Chibi-chan is too worried to play, isn’t he?” He said, his voice steady as someone who was thinking calmly.

“I think so. I don’t like it.” She whispered, nervous.

“Well, it’s just the first set. There is still time to see what Karasuno is able to do.” 

 

    It was the set point and [y/n] was already seated on the floor, her head on the protection grid on the bench while whining after Karasuno - finally - made another point.

“Okay I don’t have the heart to watch this. I’m to stressed oh my god.” She closed her eyes, pouting after hearing Oikawa’s loud laugh.

“What? The game is not even close to finish. And it’s not even a good game!”

    She, again, decided to ignore Oikawa and focused all her attention to Hinata, who was serving the ball…

    … Straight to Kageyama’s head.

    The dark-raven haired boy walked to Hinata and [y/n] got up, worried. If she knew something about her kouhais was that Kageyama was scary when angry, and of course he would be angry with Hinata after that serve.

“There he is, the King of the Court.” Oikawa said, his voice sounding a little too amused for [y/n]’s liking. 

“What? You know about that story too?” 

“Of course I do! I need to keep my little genius kouhai in check!” He said, again in his whiny voice that made him look childish. 

“Oh, you were his senpai, Oikawa-san?”

“Yes, and that’s why I need to win!” He said, loud, making [y/n] even more confused. “Bye, [y/n]-chan! I need to warm up! Nice meeting you~” He waved and left, leaving her alone.

    _That was weird_ , she thought, while watching Oikawa leave the bleechers and probably go to other gym to warm up. If he really was Kageyama’s senpai, why was he acting so.. pity about the younger? She frowned, how could Oikawa be a good captain acting like that? She made a mental note to ask Mattsun about it, but she still felt a little mad about it. After she heard about how everybody left the setter in the middle of the game, she kept thinking about how to make things better for her kouhai, after all, that was the most important thing for a senpai. Maybe if Oikawa had helped the setter, maybe he would be a better person and a better setter.

    She was getting even angrier when Ryu’s voice caught her attention.

“Everyone in this side of the net is your ally no matter what!” 

    Tanaka wasn’t even screaming but what he said was so loud that [y/n] turned his head on his direction without thinking twice. It was so cute to see her best friend helping Hinata, it gave her the opportunity to imagine Tanaka as a captain, helping his teammates and she felt proud about it, she couldn’t understand how but she could see how they were making a bond with that game. And that was enough to make her calm a little bit. 

 

“COME ON, KARASUNO!” 

    Daichi was so focused on the game that he didn’t realized how [y/n] was so silent during the first set. They were standing outside the court, waiting for them to play when he heard her screaming, with her eyes closed. He was still a little bummed out about her knowing that guy from Aoba, but he felt better hearing her voice, cheering for them. It even made him smile a little bit, and of course Suga was right there to see that.

“Why are you so smiley about, captain?” He stepped next to him, with his sly happy voice. 

“What are you talking about?” His hand went up to his head almost instantly.

“[y/n]-chan is cheering for us again, that’s nice, right?”

“Of course it is. It’s nice to hear someone on our side.”

“Yeah, right.” 

    Both senpais didn’t realized that again, Tsukishima was too next to them. He just sighed, while taking his glasses to clean it up. He was finishing the first lense when, looking down for them not to see the sly smile on his face, said it out loud.

“[y/n]-senpai was talking with those four third-years from Aoba Johsai. Sounded like she knew them.”

    Suga perked up with the sound of the blonde’s voice. 

“Was she? That’s weird, she didn’t tell us!” He turned to Daichi, who was now with a clearly fake smiling face to both of them. 

“Maybe she had her reasons, now let’s focus on the game, right?” He put each arm on each of his shoulder’s teammates, ignoring everything that they had said. Not the time nor the place to think about that.

    But he could still hear it ringing on his ears.

* * *

 

    [y/n] didn’t even had time to go say her goodbyes to Matsun and the other Seijoh guys that she met, she got so happy and excited to see Hinata and Kageyama making the matchpoint of the practice game that as soon as she saw that the game had ended, she got up and went straight to the court, ignoring all those girls cheering for Oikawa. In the middle of it, she saw Kageyama talking with two guys from the other team but everything was feeling so tense that she decided to ignore and congratulate her kouhai later. As soon as she entered the court, she couldn’t hold the smile on her face while looking to her team. She felt so proud, so happy to see them winning just like they should.

    Tanaka was closer to her so she went to him, jumping on his back while screaming.

“Ryuuu you were so awesome with Hinata!! Such a pretty bald-senpaiii!” She didn’t even cared about all the eyes that laid on her. Tanaka got scared with her on his back, but soon he grabbed her legs for her not to fall and, with his cheeks red, he smiled, proud to be reconized. 

“OF COURSE I WAS!" He replied while [y/n] was getting down of his back. He looked at her but she was already talking with Hinata, but even without her looking at him he still felt embarrassed so he tried to hide the redness on his face by putting his forearm in front of it. 

    Of course not only all the others second years noticed, but Tsukishima did too. The opportunity to mess with another senpai was too good to let it go, but Ennochita beat him up.

"You don't have to get all shy when she's around you know!" Ennoshita said, smiling.

"Shut up! I'm not shy because of that."

"Right." Kinoshita said it this time, his voice dripping sarcasm. Tanaka just laugh it off and grabbed him in a armlock, while looking to his sides to see if Daichi was watching them.

    All the team stopped talking to hear what Takeda-sensei had to speak, and [y/n] took the opportunity to help her senpai to grab all the bottles they left behind. Shimizu was grabbing the wet towels while the younger one went to the empty bottles, grabbing them and putting on the little basket to fill them up again. She was on the way to the drinking fountain when she heard Mattsun calling her.

“Wait up!” She stopped on her feet and looked back, smiling when the older boy approached her.

“That was a good game, senpai!”

“Of course it was.” He replied, and she noticed how he was carrying the same basket with the water bottles just like her.

“Always so full of yourself, Issei!”

“You know, that’s me.” He half-smiled, half shrugged, while walking beside her. “So, what are you doing with the volleyball team? You never went to any of my games.”

“I wasn’t interested in volley back then, and your friends were weird.”

“They still are, but you didn’t answer me.”

“I’m close to the bald wing spiker, and he invited me to come, that’s all.”

“You are lying.”

“Of course I am, but I’m not going to tell you.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll wait until you freak out about it and calls me to help.”

“You know, that’s me.” She replied, smiling satisfied with herself for repeating what he said.

“But so you know, your chibi-chan and Oikawa’s kouhai won’t be enough to beat us.”

“Said the guy from the losing team.” She smirked, arching one eyebrow which only made Matsun laugh.

“I mean it, [y/n].”

“Don’t worry about us, baby. We still got time.”

“I don’t think it would be enough time.”

“Shut it already, bored-face!”

 

    Everything and everyone was ready to go to the bus and back to school. Karasuno was walking to the bus where Takeda-sensei and Ukai was already waiting for them when Oikawa suddenly appeared, already talking about the game and Daichi. [y/n] wasn’t even paying attention to them, her mind was on what Matsun said and that kept playing on repeat on her mind, and even with all the happiness she felt about the game and winning she was starting to fear him being right. 

    But she knew her team, actually she was just getting to know even more about them and they just won a game against one of the best schools in the prefecture, that meant something, right? Well, if it didn’t, she believed in them, and they still had time.

    She was lost in thought, but not lost enough to not hear Oikawa speaking.

“WE'RE GONNA PRACTICE RECEIVING EXTRA HARD!!” Hinata screamed, pinching Tsukishima who was standing next to him.

    Oikawa was already facing backwards Karasuno, but he just slightly turned back to speak while looking at them.

"Receiving isn't something you can get good at overnight. I'm sure your captain knows all about that." He turned back, waving like it was nothing and [y/n] felt her face frown, mad with the commentary that the setter had just made. She turned a little bit just to see Daichi's face, which was frowning too.

"You don't have much time until the tournament starts. I for one can't wait to see what you're going to do." The setter from Seijoh finished talking, while walking away from all of them.

"Um! D-Don't pay attention to him, Daichi-san. He's always loved to just mess with people like..."

"God, I hate him!" [y/n] groaned, cutting Kageyama's sentence. "It sucked to watch the first set with him by my side." He rolled her eyes, mad, but what he said just matched what Matsun had said earlier. She bit her lip, worried, without even realizing who was looking at her.

    Daichi felt the not on his stomach get even tighter when he saw [y/n] uncomfortable. There was a possibility that Oikawa was right, but he didn't had time to think about that, he was the captain and he needed to make sure that they got ready with out without enough time to do so.

"Mwahaha..." Daichi let out a laugh that he didn't even knew he was holding it. "Oikawa might be right, the Inter-high qualifiers really are coming up, but it's almost time for him to come back."

"Who?" Hinata asked, being followed by Tanaka.

    Daichi just smiled, looking down, and [y/n] felt her eyes sparkle with the sight.

"Karasuno's own guardian deity." He said, proud, and in the same time she realized who he was talking about.

 _Right_ , she thought, still biting her lip but this time to keep her smile to herself.

_My líbero is coming back._


	7. too good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (to be true)  
> after an moment with daichi on the bus, you just feel happines about everything.  
> until you get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YES I'M ON FIRE TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY
> 
> leave kudos and comments to make a brazillian girl happy!  
> enjoy!

“Why didn’t you tell [y/n]-chan about meee?” Oikawa was still whining about it while everybody was cleaning the gym.

“I already told you, I have better stuff to talk about.” Matsun rolled his eyes, used to this comportament of his captain. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter, she’s cute and we kept talking during the first set.”

“Poor girl.” Iwaizumi said, smirking, while grabbing the balls that were on the floor.

“GAHH DON’T BE MEAN, IWA-CHAN!” OIkawa turned to his best friend, pouting, but soon he was smiling again. “But still, Kageyama got pretty freaking good. I wonder what it might happen in the future with him training even more. But well..." He got a ball the Iwaizumi had missed and threw it on the big basket that was next to Seijoh's Ace. "He might beat me at setting, but in the rest i'm still better!"

"Trashykawa! I don't want to hear how Kageyama is better than you! You are our starting setter!" Iwaizumi grunted, throwing a ball in his captain.

"But it's true!" He whined again, but soon he was staring at Iwaizumi with his x-ray eyes.

"Do you prefer to hear me talking about Mattsun's cute little friend?"

"No!" Iwaizumi threw another ball at the setter.

"DON'T BE JEALOUS, IWA-CHAN! She might have a ugly friend for you too... STOP THROWING BALLS AT ME, IWA-CHAAAN!"

 

    Aoba Johsai wasn’t that far from Karasuno High School, but still it didn’t took long for everybody to fall asleep in the bus. Well, almost everybody. The second year girl was still thinking about the game, trying to remember everything, every play that happened for her to help in some way. 

“[y/n]? Why are you pouting?” She heard her captain ask, and just then she realized that he was calling her. She turned to him fast, trying to hide the shyness that she felt and how cute her name sounded from his lips.

“Oh, I tend to do that when I’m thinking about something, don’t mind me, Sawamura-senpai.” [y/n] waved her hand.

“Well, I’m a good listener.” He simply said, turning to her seat.

    She was again seated next to Suga and Daichi, alone in the other seat row, just like when they arrived Seijoh but this time the only thing between them was the aisle. Her cheeks got even redder but she smiled, thinking how sweet it was for him to listen.

“I was thinking about that first fast attack that Hinata and Kageyama made.” She turned to face him, leaning her back on the bus’ window. “I was so worried, the first set made Hinata so nervous, and that Oikawa kept talking about you guys. I didn’t like it at all.”

“Yeah, I was worried too. He got in front of me and he even made the referee fall. I was glad that Tanaka got through him.”

“Me too!” She sat up, smiling. “It was so good to see him helping Hinata! But even when Hinata got his shit together, Tsukishima kept fighting with Kageyama and I got worried all over again.”

“I don’t think that those two will get along that easily.” Daichi confessed, half smiling. “But we are just starting to train and just starting to be like a proper team, so we have time.”

“Do we?” She whispered, not being able to look him in the eye. “Oikawa-san said that we might not have.”

“We might not. But I’ll do my best to make our team be the best we can in the time we have.” He said. “And I don’t really care about what Oikawa said. He doesn’t know Karasuno, he just got interested in us because of Kageyama.”

“You’re right.” She let out a breath. “He kept saying how he needed to win against his kouhai, it sucked.”

“I didn’t know that you knew those guys.” He said, trying not to sound as curious as he was.

“Yeahh… I forgot, sorry.” She smiled, apologizing. “I used to study with the number 2 from Seijoh. He was tutoring me Math and we became friends. I totally forgot about him when you invited me to come.”

“So it was nice for you to see him today, right?”

“It was!! I didn’t knew how much I missed him until I saw him warming up. He is one of my best friends, actually everything I knew about volley before Suga teaching me I learned from him.”

“Suga teached you stuff about volley? When?”

“In one practice, I don’t remember which…” 

    _Fuck, [y/n]. Daichi is not supposed to know about that,_ she thought.

“The one that Tanaka made to train Hinata and Kageyama?” He was looking at her, with a sly smile of his face that made her heart race.

    _Fuck meeeeee…_ “Maybe…”

“I know about that, don’t worry.” He smiled, sincere this time, and [y/n] felt her head turn. “Actually I was happy to see both of them working together. If you think about it, if it wasn’t for Tanaka and this early practice of yours, we wouldn’t have won today.”

“I need to confess that I got worried when Oikawa entered to serve. I mean come on, that was awesome but totally absurd.”

“Well, he said that he will train his serves even more. We need to be ready.”

“I think we will. I don’t know…” She looked up, her lips turning into a soft smile while she remembered the game. “I felt so happy to see you guys cheering and celebrating. I just want to keep watching, you know?” She looked at him, and for the captain the time stopped at the same time she looked in his eyes.

    It wasn’t that dark and the only other thing they could hear besides the little snores from the team was Ukai and Takeda talking about the game. The bus smelled like sweat even with the windows open, but still it looked like perfection to hear her talking like that. Daichi just smiled, turning his head just a little bit to broke eye contact with her.

“I know what you mean. I… I just want to keep playing with them until the nationals. And honestly, I want to see you cheering for us there too.” [y/n] could still see the faint smile on his lips, and she even saw how his cheek got a little red when he said it. She could feel her heart pounding on her chest, and it felt so good.

    It felt perfect to be there with him and her team.

“And, of course, you always help us when you cheer so there’s that, too.” Daichi rubbed his head, appearing to be more calm and less shy now.

“Well, captain.” She turned to face the road, smiling while grabbing her earphones to put it on. “Just keep inviting me to come, then.” And, to his surprise, she blinked seconds before putting both earphones and closing her eyes, the music coming from them loud enough for him to hear.

    Daichi just smiled and closed his eyes. Now he just had to do what she said, after all.

 

    A weird movement of the bus made him wake up suddenly, and while trying to get back to his nap, he couldn't stop himself from hearing his captain talking to [y/n]. It was nice to see how she cared about the team, she even got worried and stuff, and it sounded like Daichi was enjoying to know that too. Ennoshita just smiled, that made him remember of his idea, but he needed support from at least the other second years, and Nishinoya wasn’t back yet from his suspension.

“I just want to keep watching, you know?” He heard her say, and he knew that Daichi was smiling just like he was now. 

“I know what you mean. I… I just want to keep playing with them until the nationals. And honestly, I want 

to see you cheering for us there too. And, of course, you always help us when you cheer so there’s that, too.” 

“Well, captain. Just keep inviting me to come, then.”

    Dachi was right, the team got more energy when they knew that [y/n] was watching, probably because Tanaka wanted to show himself so much to her that made everybody compete with him. She was really helping them, and Ennoshita knew a way for her to help even more.

    _I need to talk with Hisashi and Kazuhito,_ he decided, and soon later he had already fell asleep again.

* * *

"God, Hinata is almost falling asleep standing up in the line." [y/n] said to herself, without realizing that her senpai was standing next to her. Shimizu laughed faintly, while getting closer to her.

"He's not used to a game like that. But he soon will be."

"He might! I don't know much about volley, but he and Kageyama were the main offence today, wasn't?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think they were. But don't worry too much, [y/n]-chan, Takeda-sensei is looking for a coach to help us. I think he is closer than he was before, at least."

"A coach? Really?"

"Yes, we need more tecniques and more knowledge about the game, we all are far tired to be called the fallen crows."

"What??? Does people call us that?"

"They do. It's the fallen rivals, the winged-cropped crows. But Sawamura believes that this time we'll go to nationals, and with that they will never call us that again."

    [y/n] just agreed with her senpai, happy to have this conversation with her. She and Shimizu started to clean everything in the gym up, and they were almost finished when she heard some loud talk from the little closed located there on the gym.

"Excuse me! I found a broken mop, and it looks dangerous! Can I throw it away?" Both of them heard Yamaguchi ask, and Shimizu stopped walking when she realized what the first year was talking about.

"No! Not that one!" Suga was fast to grab the broken mop from Yamaguchi's hands. "Just leave it, we just need... to fix it, someday. Then we can use again."

    Leaning on the wall, close to the door, [y/n] felt her heart clench. She knew what Suga was talking about, Tanaka told her about Azumane and Noya's fight and how that mop was broken in the middle of it, but she just choose to let it go. It wasn't her stuff to talk about, and, in the end, she was thinking the same stuff that Suga said. Someday they would fix it, and she hoped that this day would be the same that the libero decided to come back.

 

    Kageyama, Tanaka and Hinata were back from the little grocery store when the rest of the team was talking about the game. It didn't took long for all of them be talking about Oikawa and Seijoh.

"Wait a second, if Oikawa and all those guys were from Kitawa Daiichi, why aren't you on Aoba Johsai with them?" Tanaka asked Kageyama, who was quietly eating a protein bar. "You should be in the best school on the prefecture!"

"Yeah, I tried to get into Shiratorizawa, but I was rejected." Kageyama answered, ignoring the surprised yelp from Tanaka. "I didn't get a scholarship from them, so I applied the regular way, but I failed the entrance exame."

"Yeah, I've heard they're are a hard one to test into." Daichi hummed, but Tsukishima's voice came over his.

"Wow, so the king sucks at studying, huh?" The blonde one said, smirking and laughing with Yamaguchi.

    [y/n] just took a deep breath, enjoying far too much how the team kept messing each other around. She even laughed when Kageyama grabbed Hinata's jacket and raised him up, but soon the subject got serious and she made herself pay attention to it.

"We can't be happy." Daichi started, and she felt his voice go through her skin. She trying not to think about what happened in the bus since they arrived, but it only took for her to look at him and she felt red.

    But not now. Now it wasn't her crush talking, no. It was her captain, and she felt a little bit silly to feel like that, she wasn't even in the team but still she felt like he was her captain.

"We're still too full of holes. Yeah, we won today, but it was a close thing against a team without it's star." Daichi finished, and her hands closed in a fist at the same time. He was right, it was probably the same thing that that damn Oikawa was thinking about them too.

"It's just that we are short members as a team." Kageyama said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "We're still missing a libero and a hitter who can still go head-on with a triple block and win - the ace."

"We're no powerhouse..." Suga started explaining. "But we aren't pushovers either. We used to have really good players - we just couldn't put all their strengths together. But if we can get them all back together plus all of you new first years..."

"Then... Summer inter-high..." Daichi started to talk and not only [y/n], but everybody felt chills in their skin. "The nationals... go from being faraway dreams, to something real. Something we can reach."

 _And there it was_ , she though. There it was her favourite Daichi, the sweet (but sure of himself) captain that she met on her first game, the one with the warm smile and bright eyes and strong voice and those thighs. Her captain. She tried to hold back the smile on her face, but failed miserably and to pretend that she was smiling about something else, she focused back on the talk.

"That guy, he's the one player karasuno has that is a legit prodigy!"

"Not anymore with Kageyama, right?" [y/n] finally said, smiling to her kouhai. "And honestly, I bet that if you two call him senpai, the little libero will melt himself of happiness, just like this bald-senpai right here!"

"Oi! Stop calling me that!"

"Never!"

 

     It was 8 p.m when she got home. [y/n] went straight to her room, but not after hearing her mom talking on the phone with someone that she didn’t knew who it was. But, with how her voice sounded - so unemotional, so cold -, she soon realized that it was her father on the other end of the line.

    As soon as she realized what they were talking about, she just went straight to her bedroom, locking the door behind her and throwing herself in bed.

    They promised that this would happen, but it looked like that it wasn’t true.

    She didn’t even felt the tears coming down her face while she closed her eyes, trying to sleep as fast as she can.


End file.
